Un segundo en tus ojos azules
by gothique-jedi
Summary: Las memorias de nuestra querida Madame Red ¿Qué paso por la mente de esta gran dama cuando Grell la atravesó con sierra? Antes de abandonar este mundo pedí un ultimo favor...Poder volver a mirar por un segundo tus ojos azules


Un segundo en tus ojos azules

Rachel, mi amada hermana, al fin volveremos a vernos, aunque mis días fueron cegados por alguien a quien llegue a amar, aquí estoy lista para enfrentar mi juicio final.

Todavía recuerdo el día que conocí al hombre mas bondadoso y hermoso del planeta, él que me hizo amar el color rojo, como el de mi pelo, tan idéntico al de papá

*¿Sabes? Te va muy bien el color rojo de la pasión como de los lycoris en flor-dijo el pelinegro tomando la flor mencionada del suelo y obsequiándosela a la pelirroja*

Creí que él me amaba tanto como yo a él, incluso llegue a usar vestidos de ese color con tan de agradarle más, creí que el notaria mi silenciosa declaración de amor, hasta que tú me diste la noticia

*An te tengo buenas noticias, nos vamos a casar-dijo la rubia sonriendo *

El día de tu boda el sacerdote también oficio el funeral de mi corazón que quedo reducido a nada cuando ambos se juraron amor eterno, yo tuve que sanar mi roto corazón y termine casándome con un caballero que conocí en una de las muchas veladas nocturnas, llegué a amarlo casi tanto como él me amo a mi, luego llegaron dos noticias que cambiaron mi vida PARA SIEMPRE.

Tu y yo estábamos esperando al heredero de nuestros esposos, ambos eran felices imaginándose la infancia de nuestros hijos y tu y yo estábamos felices al saber que nuestro hijo tendría un compañero de juegos, aun recuerdo que me sentí dichosa al pensar en que nuestra familia al fin estaría completa, mi marido, mi hermana, su esposo, nuestros hijos y yo. Pero Dios no me creyó digna de tanta felicidad y dispuso todo para que todo ocurriera rápida y dolorosamente, ese fatídico dia, lo perdí todo, al hombre que amaba, a mi bebé y la capacidad de algún día formar mi propia familia, todavía me pregunto porque Dios me hizo sentir dichosa con la llegada de ese bebé, si luego lo iba a querer recuperar.

*Lady Angelina, tiene una visita-dijo el médico dejando entrar a los Phantomhive, a Madame se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver que el conde traía flores, rojas por supuesto, no podría ser de otro modo, con delicadeza deposito la flores en la mesa auxiliar y la tomo de las manos.

An, venimos tan pronto nos enteramos, lo sentimos mucho comparto tu pena porque también es mía-dijo el pelinegro con un dejo de tristeza en su voz, luego su hermana se acerco a abrazarla y solo en compañía de esos seres la mujer escarlata se atrevió a llorar su pérdida*

¿Es posible que extrañes a alguien que ni siquiera conoces? Me temo que si, han pasado los años y yo todavía extraño a mi bebé extraño a esa familia que no pude tener. Los meses pasaron y jamás volvimos a tocar el tema de mi perdida, llego diciembre y con él una bendición.

*Es un niño –exclamo la pelirroja con júbilo tomando al bebé en brazos acercándolo a su hermana-muchas felicidades.

Gracias hermana, por todo-dijo la rubia exhausta

Madame salió al pasillo donde Tanaka y el conde esperaban ansiosos.

Ahora ya pueden pasar, es un niño muy hermoso y sano-anuncio con su mejor sonrisa, los tres entraron y el conde se aproximo a su esposa y al recién nacido, los ojos de la dama de rojo reflejaron un destello de añoranza, y su mano derecha se poso inconscientemente en su vientre.*

Ame y odie a tu hijo desde el primer momento como si fuera mio, recuerdo que te puse mil excusa y pretextos con tal de pasar tiempo con él y tú te recuperabas, aun recuerdo que cuando lo bañaba me entraba algo de nostalgia, por todo lo que pudo ser y no fue, aun así me dejaste mimar y amar a Ciel como si hubiera sido mi hijo, aun recuerdo las incontables tardes que pasábamos jugando con él y Elizabeth mientras tu esposo se hacía cargo de otros asuntos

*El puente de Londres se cayó, se cayó, el puente de Londres se cayó, mi bella dama-tarareaban Ciel y Elizabeth al pasar por debajo del arco que formaban los brazos de la tía An y Rachel, quienes ocasionalmente los atrapaban alternadamente el pequeño ojiazul disfrutaba el juego en grande ,pues siempre recibía un abrazo o un beso de su tía, de pronto volvió a ser atrapado y salto a los brazos de su tía quien lo cargo ,el pequeño aprovecho para plantarle un beso en la mejilla.

Te quiero mucho tía An-dijo el pequeño con su mejor sonrisa*

Pasaron los años y Ciel estaba creciendo fuerte y hermoso era su padre en miniatura, de quien por cierto heredo esa risa juguetona, todo era perfecto como aun la buena fortuna nos lo permitía, hasta que de nuevo la mala suerte se hizo presente, esta vez llevándoselos a ti y a El lejos de nosotros y tuve que hacerme cargo de mi hermoso sobrino.

*La iglesia estaba llena, incluso afuera la más respetada sociedad se había reunido para despedir a los condes Phantomhive,a la primera fila luciendo un vestido negro con rojo se encontraba Madame Red consolando al pequeño conde.

Shh ya mi amor, tus padres ahora están con Dios y serán tus ángeles guardianes, nunca permitirán que nadie te dañe.-susurraba la pelirroja abrazando al menor.

¿Y tu Madame Red, te quedaras conmigo?-pregunto el niño entre lagrimas.

Claro que si, te prometo que siempre voy a estar aquí para cuidarte y protegerte, nunca me separare de tu lado.

Una sonrisa ilumino el rostro del niño y el mundo de Madame Red dio un giro, y su corazón se lleno de ternura cuando el pequeño susurro mientras la abrazaba con fuerza

Te amo Madame Red*

Algo salió mal y los planes cambiaron drásticamente pues no volví a ver al pequeño después del funeral y cuando lo volví a ver Ciel no era ni la sombre del niño que había sido hasta el momento de sus muertes, ahora era un jovencito de 10 años con un carácter tan distinto a su manera juguetona, cuando lo volví a ver venía acompañado de un hombre que me fue presentado como "un simple mayordomo"

*Sebastián te presento a Lady Angelina Durless, Madame Red mi tía-dijo el ojiazul.

Encantado de conocerla mi lady, Sebastián Michaelis para servirle-dijo el moreno besando la enguantada mano que le fue presentada.

La dama escarlata se ruborizo y examino al mayordomo con la mirada sus miradas se cruzaron y supo que podía confiar en el para cuidar a su precioso sobrino*

Supe desde ese momento que Sebastián no era un hombre común y que mi amado él había sufrido muchas heridas espirituales de las cuales no quería decir nada, entonces me di cuenta que ambos escondimos secretos con tal de que el otro estuviera bien, al menos nuestra relación parecía no haber cambiado en nada y eso me hizo sentir mejor pues tendría oportunidad de ayudarlo a sanar esas heridas y seguir adelante, pero entonces la reina solicito que Ciel y Sebastián se hicieran cargo de algunos asuntos de corte paranormal, por ese tiempo mis superiores en el hospital me pidieron ejercer otra parte de la medicina que nunca me gusto, mi trabajo consistía en practicar abortos en las prostitutas que lo solicitaran, eso no podía ser más terrible para mí, yo que perdí toda esperanza de formar mi propia familia, y ellas que lo desechaban tan fácil, decidí vengar las vidas que había cegado enviando a la otra vida a las que lo solicitaban. Una noche tras cumplir mi vengativo acto una voz me saco de mi ensimismamiento.

*Excelente Madame Red, que arte, que talento, y que sexy-dijo el shinigami de los ojos rojos

¿Quien eres tu?-pregunto la pelirroja

Mi nombre es Grell Sutcliff,y te puedo ser de gran ayuda en tus actos soy un shinigami, un dios que puede cambiar de forma a placer, en verdad, me encantaría ser socio de una mujer taaaan sexy y hermosa como tu-dijo el pelirrojo *

Bajo la apariencia de la apariencia de un mayordomo inútil, lo presente a Ciel y Sebastián su inutilidad era tanta que debido a esto, constantemente se le veía intentado cometer suicidio después de fallar con alguna tarea para limpiar su honor. Como humano, tenía un largo cabello castaño, ojos cafés, lentes redondos y era increíblemente tímido; pero como shinigami, su largo cabello rojo y dentadura afilada, ojos verde amarillento lentes y gabardina rojos, pestañas falsas y actitud coqueta en verdad desconcertaban. Jamás creí que lo que cometíamos en plan de socios llegaría a tanto al punto en que la prensa y la policía nos conocieron como "Jack el destripador", aunque jamás se imaginaron que la buena y gentil Madamme Red y su mayordomo eran los responsables de eso, aunque algo en mi interior me pidió parar, porque tarde que temprano todo se descubriría….

*No tengo mucha información, solo se que a policía y la prensa lo apodan "Jack el destripador"-dijo el ojiazul mientras bebía un sorbo de té.

¿Acaso el pequeño conde está listo para ver una escena tan violenta y cruel?-pregunto Rau con sorna

Claro que si, me han encargado esta misión a mí y lo atrapare a cualquier costo-afirmo el conde*.

Cuando Sebastián y el no encontraron las cosas tan fáciles como esperaban creí que olvidarían el asunto, pero claro, los estaba subestimando, hicieron de todo, listas de sospechosos interrogatorios, incluso Ciel se disfrazo de mujer con tal de accesar a un posible sospechoso el cual por haberlo secuestrado termino muerto por su fiel sirviente. Parecía que Grell y yo nos habíamos salido con la nuestra ¿Cómo íbamos a ser sospechosos si cuando ocurrían los ataques nosotros nos encontrábamos cerca de ellos? , todo había sido meticulosamente planeado no había posibilidad de que nos descubrieran, que ingenua fui.

*¿y esa mujer es?-pregunto Sebastián al escuchar la súbita confesión del shinigami que había vuelto a su forma normal.

No tienes porque preguntar-respondió Madamme

Ciel quito la mano de su mayordomo que le impedía ver la escena, esa voz era de… No no podía ser tenía que ser una broma

¿Madamme Red?-pregunto el ojiazul incrédulo, la del pelo carmesí pudo ver en ese ojo tan similar a los de su hermana que el chico se sentía traicionado.

Nunca pensé que descubrirían la verdadera identidad de Grell fue algo que no estaba planeado-aseguro la mujer sin darle importancia.*

Ambos sirvientes iniciaron una lucha por demás dispareja, Sebastián fiel a su amo le estaba dando problemas a mi Grell,me acerque a Ciel con intenciones de matarlo, pero algo me detuvo ¿sería capaz de dañar a mi sobrino? ¿Al único ser con el que compartía mi sangre? ¿Al hijo de las dos personas quemas ame?

No no podía y se lo hice saber a Grell, ese niño era todo lo que me quedaba, al niño lo había visto crecer y no lo deje de extrañar cuando desapareció, entonces el shinigami me hizo saber que ya no tenía ningún interés en mí y me atravesó con su sierra eléctrica, matándome casi al instante.

Pero antes de abandonar este mundo pedí un último favor a ese objeto de mi infinito amor

*Madamme-grito el ojiazul, acercándose a la mujer que yacía en el suelo.

Ciel-susurro la pelirroja de forma imperceptible-mírame-ordeno.

Inconscientemente el joven lo hizo y la mirada de la mujer quedo fija en la de el…

Para siempre*

Ahora solo me queda esperar que Sebastián cumpla la promesa que me hizo esa misma tarde de jamás separarse de él.

**Hola hola amigos y lectores, bueno este fic lo he escrito en rojo y azul por dos razones**

**1) La parte roja son las palabras de Madamme Red y las Azules son Flash back.**

**2) Me pareció que un personaje como Madamme Red merecía un fic que fuera tan singular como ella.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mi amiga más querida y fiel lectora Yui Hirazawa Deadpool, a mi kameko la asombrosa Ámbar Leija y a mi okasan Eve Gil la Madamme Red de carne y hueso,**

**Les voy a agradecer que me dejen sus reviews y comentarios aquí o en la fan page **

** pages/Gothique-Jedi/147048435395550?ref=hl**

**y si quieren adelantos de las obras que están en edición les invito a visitar el blog oficial**

** .mx/**


End file.
